Camping has been a popular recreation for many years. Although camper vans and motor homes are commonly used by campers, they are expensive and they do not allow the campers to enjoy a close experience with nature to the extent that canvas and fabric tents do. However, canvas and fabric tents are typically placed on the ground, exposing them to problems with dampness, puddles, mud, rocky or uneven ground, insects, small mammals and other pests. Larger mammals such as bears, are downright dangerous for campers in tents placed on the ground. As a result, many attempts have been made to offer tents which are elevated, being mounted for example, on the tops of cars, SUVs and vans, or in the beds of trucks.
But the current offerings of vehicle-mounted tents still have many undesirable features such as weight, bulkiness, slow and/or complicated set-up, lack of aesthetic or convenient features, and many loose parts to be stored.
There is therefore a need for an improved vehicle-mounted tent and accessories.